A host machine (e.g., computer or server) may host multiple virtual machines, each of which includes its own guest software. The host machine is typically connected to some type of storage domain for writing data to and reading data from. Occasionally, a data store (e.g., a storage device or an entire storage domain) may become unreachable by a host machine. When this occurs, some host machines pause the virtual machines that they host to prevent corruption of the virtual machines. However, once a virtual machine has been paused, an administrator must manually determine that access to the data store has been reopened, and manually resume the paused virtual machines.